Enzo Tyler
Enzo Laurence Tyler, better known as Enzo Tyler (27th May 3777 - 1st October 3869) was a Luthori and Dolgarian politician. Tyler was born in Luthori and lived there until he moved to Dolgaria in his teenage years, coming there age 15 in 3792. He founded the origional Choice party there in 3811 before retiring in 3823 after four elections as leader. In 3826, three years after leaving Choice, he decided to move back to his home land of Luthori and in December 3832 formed the Luthori version of Choice. In 3840, he became the Imperial Seal-Bearer of Luthori, the head of government, however this was short lived and was pushed out of office only a year later. In a shock move, Tyler stood down as the leader of the Luthori incarnation of Choice in June 3851, after spending nearly two decades as leader of the party. Taylor made a statement that he was growing "weary and tired" and that he was "growing old, it's time for some new blood to take over". His successor was announced later that month to be Kai Farage, former foreign affairs candidate of the party. Tyler has mostly been labelled centrist or even bordering center-right, but compared with the rest of his parties in his homeland Luthori, he and his party his party at the time were often considered left-wing by other politicians there whilst in Dolgaria he and his party were considered right-leaning. This was mostly due to the mostly left-wing nature of Dolgaria and the mostly right-wing and conservative nature of Luthori. During his time in Dolgaria, he had lead his party from a minor party to the official opposition to the Forward Party of Dolgaria and then again as the tertiary opposition before stepping down as leader. He made major reforms to the education system and foreign affairs, inserting less importance on internationalism and more importance in focusing on Dolgaria. During his time in Luthori he proposed many bills trying to modernize the very conservative nature of Dolgaria and put less importance on religion than most other parties, strongly believing that religion and state should be separate which has remained a key belief in the party to this day. It is during his time as leader of Choice in Luthori that he coined the popular quote "the people shouldn't serve the government, the government should serve the people". During the Luthori General Election 3837 which was his first election in Luthori. He secured fourth place with 13 seats, a larger success than Taylor was expecting. Due to the third party, the Social Democratic League going inactive, this made Choice the third largest party in Luthori. In 3840 an early election was called and Taylor's Party came second in the election with 69 seats (due to the seats in the holy imperial diet being increased). Despite this, he formed a majority coalition with Arch and the Luthori Imperial Party and became the head of government, the Imperial Seal-Bearer for a short while, before the Luthori Imperial Party a year later made a deal with the other parties. Eventually in 3851 Tyler stepped down as party leader and retired from politics once and for all. For the remainder of his days he focused on art with one of his paintings selling for £500,000 although his recognition as a politician helped boost luck in the art world. Tyler died from complications of respiratory problems and heart failure in a Youk hospital on the morning of the 1st of October 3869 at the age of 92. Category:Dolgarian People Category:Luthorian people and politicians